The kitchen of many restaurants and other dining facilities is equipped with a walk-in refrigerator in which the refrigerated compartment consists of a room that can be rather sizable. The walk-in refrigerator door is usually equipped with a spring assisted, latch on the outer door panel while the inside panel is equipped with a plunger-type opening device. One problem constantly encountered is that in order to open the door, one must use his hands to release the latch or press against the plunger. In many instances, a person literally drops whatever is being held in order to open the door.